Stubborn Crushes
by Marrissa Lacrymosa
Summary: After Arther and America break up, Amelia comes home in tears. She needs a friend. Will She find one?


**Me: Hehe...sorry about the long wait for my other story. I wrote this to hold you over until my boyfriend returns my first draft. This is a little one shot about female America, because I think America is better as a girl, and her relationship with Russia. Sadly I own nothing. Though I really badly wished I did.**

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR TWO YEARS!", Amelia screamed at her now ex-boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland.

"I'm sorry, but after a while your antics, or 'quirks' as you like to call them, get VERY annoying!", Arthur retorted to her now ex-girlfriend.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE THINGS GOT TOO SERIOUS BETWEEN US!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't be together anymore!"

The angry blonde stood up, grabbed her coke, and threw it at Arthur's face. His usual calm appearance was shattered into an expression of shock.

_"THERE, LET THOSE STUPID CATERPILLARS HE CALLS EYEBROWS GET ALL STICKY!" _That along with other thoughts echoed in her head.

"I HATE YOU! YOUR COOKING SUCKS AND SO DO YOU!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE A SENSE OF TASTE. ALL YOU EAT ARE THOSE GREASY BURGERS."

"SENSE OF TASTE? YOU BURN ANYTHING YOU TOUCH. I'M SURPRISED THE GOVERNMENT-THINGY HASN'T PUNISHED YOU FOR FIRE CRIMES!"

"WOW. WHAT A RICH VOCABULARY!" Arthur sarcastically said.

Amelia stared at the arrogant brit then slapped him. Arthur then stared back in shock, and gingerly touched his cheek where her hand made contact with his face. She was a strong woman.

With that act of rage, Amelia ran from the park where Arthur had reluctantly taken her.

She ran back to her college dorm where Sakura, Amelia's bff since ninth grade, was waiting for her to come back.

"Ameria, whats wrong? You rook upset," The Japanese girl asked her roommate.

"A-Arthur br-broke up w-with meeeeee!", she choked out in between sobs.

"Aye,すみません (I'm sorry)." Sakura came to Amelia's side and rubbed her back as she plopped face-down on her bed.

"Thanks," Amelia, knowing enough Japanese, replied hoarsely from her crying.

"Do you want me to stay here instead of going on my date with Hercules?"

"Naw, go ahead. I don't wanna ruin your night. Though can you get me some ice-cream from the fridge?"

"Okay, I'rr be right back," Sakura went to their fridge and grabbed Amelia's favorite ice cream for when she was upset, "Here you go."

The doorbell rang and Sakura solemnly left. Amelia was left alone. She didn't want to be alone tonight so she grabbed her phone. She needed a friend desperately. Looking through her phone at the same time she deleted Arthur from her contacts.

"Franc-NO...Sakura...no...Ludwig...no...Felicia no...no...Ivan..."

After wondering for a while she decided the best person would be Ivan. She texted him.

_Amelia: Hey can u come over?_

_Ivan: Sure, whats up?_

_Amelia: :( Arther broke up with me. It got ugly._

_Ivan: D: Ok be there in about 5._

_Amelia: Thx_

As promised in about five minutes the tall Russian came through her dorm and greeted her with a big hug.

"Thanks for coming, I really needed a friend tonight."Amelia cried into his shoulder.

"No problem. You cannot be alone tonight with how you are." Ivan's heart fluttered from how close she was to him. He could never admit it to anyone else, but he's had a small crush on her since last year.

They ate dinner. Ivan cooked some Kalduny (stuffed dumplings) with Bliny (thin pancake dessert) for dessert as Amelia was deemed unfit to handle cooking tonight. Then watched (insert superhero movie here). After a while Amelia fell asleep and Ivan stroked her curly blond hair gently as he carried her to her bed. As Ivan placed her on her mattress he felt her arms wrap around his neck and pulled him down with her.

"A-Amei-"

"Please, stay with me?"

"D-da."

Ivan lied down next to her. Unconsciously Ivan placed a gentile kiss on her forehead. After a while Ivan thought Amelia was asleep and he wrapped his arms around her. She shifted in her sleep and he froze up not wanting to wake her up. To his surprise, she kissed his cheek and cuddled closer to him. He smiled and let himself drift into a happy slumber.

* * *

Amelia woke up the next morning with a smile on her face as she remembered last nights memories. That smile was quickly replaced by a frown as she noticed the empty spot on her bed.

_"So it was just a dream?" _she thought to herself.

Amelia walked to her kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes and she saw violet eyes staring at her from the small table. At the table there were waffles with whipped cream on top waiting for her.

"доброе утро. (good morning)" The Russian spoke in his mother tounge.

"What in the heck was that? Did you choke on something?"

Ivan chuckled, a rare thing to hear, "No I was speaking Russian."

"Cool! Can I try!", Ameilia said as she stuffed a piece of waffle into her mouth.

"Sure, after we eat."

Ivan looked over at the smiling blonde as her sky blue eyes sparkled in excitement. She was really beautiful in his eyes. He was glad she wasn't as depressed as she was yesterday.

When they finished eating both sat in the living room, really more of a tv in front of a couch next to the kitchen. Ivan began teaching Amelia small Russian phrases.

"привет. That means hello.", Ivan began with a simple word.

"привет." Amelia repeated slowly.

"Not bad. It was Очень хорошо, very good."

"Очень хорошо." Amelia beamed, "What's what you said this morning? Um...доброе утро?"

"Not bad." Ivan praised as he patted her head.

"Dude I gotta be honest...this language feels like it's raping my mouth!"

Ivan laughed so hard at the remark.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that. It's cute."

Ivan heart fluttered again. He called his laugh cute!

"Ok here's another phrase...Я люблю тебя." Ivan said nurvously.

"OK, Я люблю тебя. What's it mean?"

"нет, no"

"AW, come on. Tells me. Is it a curse?" She inched closer to his face so she could seem more intimidating.

"No, it is not a curse. I just wont tell you, because I'm evil like that. No one will guess because of my sweet face."

"Oh really?", Amelia moves closer to Ivan's face.

At that point there was only an inch of air in between their faces. Ivan leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They were so soft against his. After he pulled away after what felt like forever, yet nothing. (really just 2 seconds).

"Я люблю тебя." Ivan said again.

"What does that mean?" Amelia still shocked about Ivan kissing her.

"Why I though it was obvious. I love you Amelia Jones."

Amelia, being one not to use words much, replied by kissing him again. This time it was longer. Their lips synced together as if they were meant for each other. Ivan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She could feel his heart beating a mile a minute just like hers. His tounge started to slip put of his mouth and licked her lips nearly begging her to let his tounge enter her mouth. She started licking his tounge as a sign of agreement. Both of them enjoyed the taste of each other. However, an annoying thing called air made them stop to catch their breath.

"I love you too." Amelia said after what felt like three lifetimes (about ten seconds).

Ivan then embraced her in another hug looking into her eyes. He hopes that he would be able to look at their beauty forever.

* * *

**Me: Hope you liked it! I have nothing against yaoi, I LOVE IT ACTUALY, I just think America is better as a girl. Thank you to Google translate and Wikipedia for the translations and list of Russian dishes.**


End file.
